


you ain't gonna let nobody keep you down

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [20]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Character Study, Eurovision Song Challenge, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: He never was the one to give in to the wishes of others.
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	you ain't gonna let nobody keep you down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Outlaw in em' by Waylon

He starts out as a kid with big eyes and big talent, and he quickly learns that with attention come expectations, and with expectations come disappointment and judgement. 

But he never was the one to give in to the wishes of others.

_Immature_ , people mutter, lurking from the shadows.

_Irresponsible_ , they hiss, words harsh and eyes harsher. 

Oh, he’s going to show them. 

And he shows them, he shows them everything. The good and the bad, and he doesn’t really care what anyone else thinks. He skates, jumps, falls, wins and loses, drinks a bit too much sometimes, buys shoes and cars, and doesn’t give a damn. 

_Disappointment_ , people whisper when he ends his career, and he only laughs as he decides to choose freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
